Cinderella Story
by SaphireDragon15
Summary: Puck and Sabrina are sucked into the Cinderella story!What do they have to do to escape?Will they ever escape?rated T for reasons not known to man only monkey and some dolphins. I am saying this once DISCLAIMER: I dont own Sisters Grimm/ Characters Santa wont give them to me! But I do own this storys plot and Talia the rest is Michel-Buckley and Disney. SEQUEL COMING SOON!
1. Sucked in

Cinderella

The hall of wonders

As Puck and I walked down the hall of wonders we passed by a door made of what looked like very old copies of books. I looked at the plaque 'original princess stories' well that explains the door made of books. Puck turned the door knob and we both walked in the room.

"Wow Puck look at how many there are" I spun around on my heal so that I could see every doorl.

"there's probably hundreds of stories that I haven't even heard of!"

I stood there gapping at the doors made of silver and gold, crystal, rock, animal skin and maybe even platinum.

I spun around to see Puck heading towards the door closest to him

"Puck what are you doing?" I ran over trying to grab his hand before he opened the door but it was to late he had opened the door and was sucked out of the room into the story before I could stop myself or even look at what story we where going into I was sucked into the story myself.

* * *

**Hi sorry its super short but trust me theres alot more comeing like Puckabrina fluff and the ball :-D**

**Please review all coments are welcome!**


	2. Old hag

Cinderella

Old hag

**Sabrina's POV**

I was on my hands and knees, a bucket of soapy water was by me and a soaking wet sponge was in my hand.

"Cinderella" a grumpy voice called, I looked around I was in a sparkling white mansion.

"CINDERELLA" the grumpy voice was getting closer. Next this old hag with a dress that just made her look old, fat and extremely ugly entered the room she saw me and exploded

"CINDERELLA WHY DIDN'T YOU ANSWER ME WHEN I CALLED FOR YOU?"

I looked down at my clothes I was wearing a dress of rags my golden locks were up in a messy bun and my shoes well that's what I guess you could call them.

"OHHHH my god I'm Cinderella" I half mumbled to myself

"Cinderella what are you talking about?" the old hag looked at me like I was crazy

Ohhhhhh my god wheres Puck? The thought pierced my brain wheres Puck, where is he? I almost shouted the thoughts at the old hag but I stopped my self

"maybe if I go along with the story ill find him." I had no idea I was mumbling the whole conversation at loud until the old hag gave me a confused look.

"Cinderella I want this whole place spotless and I want it done before 2 understand!" the old hag then left the room shaking her head as if in disgust.

Okay I can do this before 2 got it I turned my head to look at the clock its 1:45 I have 15 minutes I grabbed the bucket and ran to the stair well where the stupid over pampered cat was trailing mud everywhere

"You stupid cat!" I grabbed the fur ball and threw it out side once it landed it looked at me with a confused and evil grin

"I've read this story cat I'm keeping an eye on you" and with that I shut the door and scrubbed every step on the staircase. I then headed up stairs where two full bedrooms awaited scrubbing clothes covered the floor and I couldn't even find the bed! I tripped over a giant purple boot with hot pink rhinestones and landed on the bed

"wow first they have no fashion sense and second they live like PIGS!" I half shouted the sentence then it hit me when was the ball when do I get the dress and out of here?


	3. invitations and chores

3 weeks later

3 weeks went by filled with the same thing I wake up my breakfast for the old hag and her two want to be daughters then I feed the animals come back inside clean every room in the house except for the old hag's bedroom.

"MOM ITS HERE WE GOT THE ENVITATION FOR THE BALL!" I could here one of the brats shouting. I walked down the staircase to see the neon green addicted girl fighting over the letter with the hot pink and purple addicted girl they both looked almost identical but Anastasia was wearing a hot pink skirt and a purple blouse while Elizabeth was wearing a neon green skirt with a neon yellow blouse.

"GIRLS stop fighting" the old hag called when she entered the room the girls stopped immediately. We will all go to the dance. A rush of joy came over me.

"Well all of us can go if all of the chores are done" once she said this the rush stopped

"all of my chores are done?" so I may go to! I was so happy but the second thou that a smile spread crossed my face

"MOTHER SHE CANT GO!" the two brats yelled together

"darlings once **all** the chores are done" an evil grin spread across her and her brats did the same I automatically thought ohhhhh noooooo!


	4. No Way & A Dress

**I know the middle is weird with the iPod thing but just use your imagination okay.**

**and if you dont understand its a trick of mine just wait for a couple of chapters then all will be explained.**

* * *

No Way & A Dress

I could see the evil in my 'step mothers' eyes

"I've already cleaned every room in this house there is nothingleft to clean?" I stated this as if it was obvious.

"Ohhhh Cinderella my dear, dear Cinderella there is one room in this house that you have never even seen" the old hag was beaming when she said this

"You must be joking?" I couldn't help it I snapped I had cooked, cleaned, feed the animals I even did their stupid laundry and this is how I get paid! But like the story I acted like this did not bother me

"Cinderella you are to clean my bedroom! You will start now while the girls and I get ready when I get back I want to see the place sparkling understand?" the old hag asked

"Yes I perfectly understand you and your BRATS are going to going attempt to make yourselves at least look normal and not like an _**OLDHAG and her rotten BRATS in way to tight dresses! I mean come on Anastasia you look like a stripper and Elizabeth looks like a want to be!**_**" **I finished the sentence then Anastasia slapped me across the face while the old hag slapped me whole time I did not fight back instead I stared at Elizabeth who had a dumbfound look as if she was considering what I said

"My bedroom is to good for you to go in neverless clean! Go straight to the tower NOW!" I followed her up to the tower where I was thrown in and locked in. I thought of only two things, one I needed to leave now, and two I wasn't going anywhere with out my revenge!

"The queen of sneaks was is going to stay up here" I told myself for confidence I stood up and began searching my rag pockets for a boby pin instead I found my ipod. I was dumbfounded this had been in my pocket when I got sucked into the story but how did I have this but nothing else?

"Cinderella" came a very queit voice "we are leaveing so your supposed to stay up here and don't come out, the ball ends at 12 so we will be home about 1-sh and mother wants me to tell you dont expect to be fed intell next thursday. Oh and thank you Anastasia needed to be told that and because of you I get to wear a dress that doesn't make me look like a slut." Once I heard Elizabeth walk down the steps I silently mutterured

"Wow i guess one of my darling stepsisters does have a heart but how heartless its monday which means if I was a good little girl I wouldent eat for about 10 days lucky me, But only if I was a 'good girl' I gave a cold laugh

"A good girl like thats going to happen!" I pulled my hair back into a messy bun.

"I turned on my ipod and began scrolling though songs lets see which one fits my mood?picture to burn or tell me something I dont know? I never downloaded these?" I mumbled to myself scrolling through artists

Self note kill Daphne for messing with my ipod of all artists rihanna wait what song?S&M I clicked play

_**It feels so good being bad**_

_Wait Daphne down loaded this?_

_**Theres no way im turning back**_

_Well once I get revenge I wont be able to look back._

_**Now the pain is for pleasure cause nothing can measure**_

_revenge is the best._

Okay im changeing the song now. OH great this is Daphne's iPod I forgot puck dpink hers blue like mine.

**_The story starts when it was hot and it was summer_**

**_And I had it all I had him right where I wanted him_**

**_She came along got him alone and lets hear the applause _**

**_She took him faster then you can say sabotage _**

_I sucked into this stoy faster then you can say sabotage_

_**I never saw it comeing I wouldn't have suspected it**  
_

_**I underestimated just who I was dealing with**_

_**She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum**_

_**She underestimated just who she was stealing from**_

_**Shes not a saint and she's not what you think**_

_**Shes an actress whoa **_**(A.N. Iknow the song doesn't have much to do with the story but it talks about revenge)**

As the rest of the song plays I laugh at how easy it is to pick old locks and soon im heading down the stairs

"CRAP I NEED A DRESS!"

* * *

**Hi I have a(n) important question, should I do a lot of mini chapters (like 200- words)or do not so many long chapters(like 650- or 700-?)**

**P.S. Reviews are nice by the way. Oh yea sorry for the song thing I had no idea what would be a good song hopefully I'll have a good revenge song for the next chapter. :-D**

**For all people who wanted a bigger chapter TADA!**


	5. A Dress2 & Dance

**A.N. Hi have decided to make the chapters be medium length okay this chaper was originally two diffrent ones but I couldnt find a good stopping point so**

**sorry if its a littlw OCC :-D**

* * *

A Dress & Dance

I searched high and low for a dress but not one of them fit me the mice and birds some how got eaten so now I don't have a dress I searched the Brats closets and the old hags room nothing! I was ready to give up but decided not to I am the queen of sneaks I don't give up no I sneak something so where would I find a dress hu…the castle it has princes and princess so why cant I borrow a dress?

I snuck past officers and guards and finally I made it to the grand staircase it had luxurious ivory handles with a hard yet sparking marble floor as I quickly went up the staircase taking two steps at a time. Once I made it up the stairs I heard complaining

"Father why must we have this ball, so that girls will throw themselves at me wanting me to get married to them all of them with their makeup and extremely tight dresses" from what I could tell it was the prince and the king arguing over this ball.

"Son I have told you, you need to find a wife and you wont personally meet with any of them so I threw together a ball." the king looked at his son with disapproving eyes.

As much as I would just love to listen to this convocation I need to find a dress, my self concussion yelled at me. As I crept away undetected I came across a room filled with ball gowns I entered the room and shut the door silently. I searched the room for a gown that was not to loose yet not to tight either, I searched and searched and searched but was not able to find a dress

"OUCH" I tried not to scream but instead let out a small yelp. I looked to see what I feel on a trapped door was underneath the rug I yanked on the handle and found a room with around 10 dresses in it and instead of the dresses being bunched together they where displayed in glass cases each was a different color with a magical design. After counting I found out that there was eight different dresses which meant eight different dresses to try on.

A red dress with blue trimming that ended right above my knees

"Na to frilly and short"

A yellow puffy canary yellow dress that swept the floor with bronze trimming

"Nada to…..YELLOW"

A pink dress with a yellow design that barely touched the floor

"Nope to….pink"

A emerald dress with hot pink trimming that hung right past my knees

"I love the emerald hate the pink"

A black and white dress with every color in the rainbow design that covered the floor completely

"its pretty but it just doesn't work"

A orange dress with a bronze design that hung right past my ankles

"I'm not a huge fan of orange"

A burgundy dress that barely touched the floor with a hint of green

"it was an amazing dress but its not right"

I was about ready to give up when I noticed a gorgeous silk ivory dress that barely scrapped the floor it had golden waves (like this ~~~~~) traveling all over it with sapphire flakes that covered the dress I carefully tried on the gown and it felt magical I grabbed a pair of white high heels and a white mask with black feathers sticking out of the left side slid them on I looked in the mirror, my hair was down and I wasn't wearing any makeup. I felt like a actual princess. I snuck out of the room carefully and headed straight for the ball room. When I reached the stairs I hesitated I slid on my mask and took each step one by one, I didn't care about a dramatic entrance I was trying not to fall on my face. The prince started heading my way I felt my self blush _he's coming my way. _

When I reached the last step however what appeared to be all of the men asked me to dance I wanted to say no but instead I saw the prince ask if he could dance with a red headed girl in a neon green dress _Fine then you want to play that way!_ I picked out the cutest one and agreed to dance soon I was out on the floor waltzing while the prince did the same with the red head when the song was over I walk out onto the balcony it was huge with vase full of exotic flowers. I walked over to the railing and leaned against it I heard someone coming and prepared to fight them off so that I could be alone.

"Well if it isn't Sabrina Grimm" a voice came from behind me it sounded like Puck but the guards would never let him in would they? I spun around on my heels to find the prince staring at me he had big green eyes and a smirk on his face.

"Hello Puck" I said while turning around to face the starry landscape.

"so how was life as a cleaning lady?" okay now he was just asking for a fight.

"You know its pretty rude to not dance with someone when they ask you"

I turned my head to the right to face him he was smiling his pearly white teeth.

"Well you turned to _that red headed girl_" he flashed another smile

"wow Grimm that's got you really worked up doesn't it?" I tried not to blush but it didn't work.

"So…will you?" he said rather nervously

"Will I what?" I asked with a pretty good dumbfounded face I wasn't trying to be mean I just wanted him to actually ask me.

"Will….you...umm….doyouwanttodance?"

"What?" I wasn't even playing I had no idea what he just asked.

"Sabrina do you want to dance?" once it was out of his mouth he looked like he might die.

"I would love to Puck" before he took my hand I pulled out Daphne's ipod and looked for a good song, before I could even look at the songs Puck swiped it out of my hands

"Hmm… this is your ipod?" he said looking at me l8ike he had never seen me before.

"no you dyed mine pink like Daphne's and that ones hers" I explained as if talking to a baby. All of the sudden Puck pulled me closer and put one headphone in my ear and another in his the song was perfect.

As the song started I put one arm on his shoulder and in another I held his hand he wrapped his unoccupied arm around my waist and pulled me in closer.

_**Hey, hey, hey**_

_**Your lipstick stains**_

_**On the front lobe of my**_

_**Left -side brain**_

_**I knew I wouldn't forget you**_

_**And so I went and let you**_

_**Blow my mind**_

_**Your sweet moonbeam**_

_**The smell of you in every**_

_**Single dream I dream**_

_**I knew when we collided **_

_**You're the one I have decided**_

_**Who's one of my kind**_

As we swayed back and forth every once in away Puck would spin me around and around laughing.

_**Hey soul sister**_

_**Ain't that mister mister**_

_**On the radio, stereo**_

_**The way you move ain't fair, you know**_

_**Hey soul sister**_

_**I don't want to miss **_

_**a single thing you do**_

_**Tonight**_

_**Hey, hey, hey**_

As the song got closer to the end I put my arms around his neck and he put his on my lower back.

_**Just in time**_

_**I'm so glad you have **_

_**a one track mind like me**_

_**You gave my life direction**_

_**A game show love connection**_

_**We can't deny**_

_**I'm so obsessed**_

_**My heart is bound to beat**_

_**Right out my untrimmed chest**_

_**I believe in you **_

And as the song played we danced and danced moving closer and closer to each other.

_**Hey, hey, hey**_

_**Tonight**_

_**Hey, hey, hey**_

_**Tonight **_

And as the last word was sung we both moved in at the same time causing our lips to meet and fireworks to go off as the clock stroke ten we continued I could careless about the old hag and her brats. As we separated I looked at the clock and looked back at Puck who was frowning

"do you have to leave?"he asked

"I'm supposed to," but before I could finish he cut me off

"yes you are supposed to but you don't have to" his bright green eyes meet my blue ones I could see the hope in his face.

"well then I guess I'll be staying here" I couldn't help but be excited.

As we danced until well past two listening to all sorts of music. He walked me to my bedroom and right after I said good night he gave me another kiss this one was different though it had confidence and a I-will-see-you soon feeling as we said good nights one more time, I climbed into bed and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Hello I wanted to say thanks to everyone who told me a good revenge song or a good artist that has songs that relate to the sisters thank you**

**P.S. REVIEWS ARE AMAZING and if you do more then the whole :D thing I would be so *snif* happy *snif*.**


	6. Real Story

Real Story

I woke up rather comfortable considering that I've slept on hay for the past forever. WAIT WHY AM I IN A SILK BED? The memories from last night came swarming back into my mind, Puck, the dance, the half running away half escaping the Old Hag's dungeon. I silently climbed out of bed ah cold tile I tried not to make any sound as I walked over to the balcony that was connected to my room.

"Wow" the view was amazing you could see most of the kingdom without moving your head, the sun's golden rays perfectly danced across the dew invested kingdom, causing all witnesses of this view marveling at it.

"this is definitely a fairytale" I spun around to see none other then the fairy boy who caused this whole thing, well I guess I could try to be nice but if he becomes a jerk I will slap him.

"Ya the view of the kingdom is amazing" I gave a little smile to play the innocent thing f I new Puck he wouldn't notice any thing until breakfast.

"Come on Grimm" Puck took hold of my wrist and pulled me towards the door.

"well first I'm taking you to the seamstress cause I'm going to be embarrassed if the girl I had stay at the castle only wears a night gown" Puck is suck a guy the second he said this he look me up and down, and of course precious Cinderella doesn't punch the prince and I really want to leave this story. So I pretended not to notice.

"Wait do you know how to get out of this story yet?" I whispered just loud enough for only the two of us to hear.

"No, I mean I guess we just go though the whole story then we get out, and if mot then we are screwed" his response was way to rushed to be that simple. Once we where in a small hallway by ourselves I drove my heal into the tile causing Puck to stop in his tracks and turn in look at me as if I was going to ask the worlds stupidest question.

"Puck I want the truth, what in the world is bothering you?" I tried not to sound to cold, but that did not work.

"Nothing, come on Grimm we need to get you to the seamstress" he pulled forward harder then before while I pulled back with the same amount of force while digging my heal even more into the floor.

Major mistake since we where both pulling one of us had to give up sooner or later, Puck ended up noticing this to and used it to his advantage, his pink insect wings popped out of his back and he sprang forward pinning me to the ground. He pulled my arms over my head.

"Well Grimm if you must know the thing that's bothering me is the end of this story, _how_ it ends to be specific" my mind redid the whole Cinderella story

"Wait Puck are we in the real Cinderella story or are we in the kids version? Because if we are in the kids version then its not that bad but if we are in the real life version then….." I stopped there I couldn't continue the ending to Cinderella was a almost happy one but it wasn't the best

"not to mention if the story changes along with are actions then the ending is unpredictable." Puck was still pinned on me and it was getting uncomfortable.

"Can you get off now?" he gave me a grin then jumped off me.

"Oh ya I think we are in the real life version but why dose it mature, I know its what actually happened but why does it mature?" I hesitated for a moment

"it matures because if we stay to the plot like we are supposed to then who knows what will happen the real story is cruel and violent an it has a major twist, and if the story changes to fit us then theOldHagmighttrytokillme" I talked extremely fast so that Puck couldn't understand the last part.

"wait, what was that last part?" he stopped walking right outside the seamstresses door

"oh nothing" I tried to avoid eye contact with him, I new if I looked at him I would end up telling him the _real_ Cinderella story and what happens.

"Grimm unless you want to get pinned _again _then you _will_ tell me"

(**A. HOLE :-D)**

"okay fine I will tell you but ill tell you later" I reached for the door knob only to be pinned against the wall with my arms above my head

"No, you will tell me now!" his eyes went for green to red with hints of green, oh crap he's angry.

"I ca" before I could finish Puck leaned in and kissed me, I could feel he blood rising up into my checks I was blushing, I hate that he can play with my feelings for him, it just makes it odd for me knowing that he knows if he kisses me, he could learn even my deepest secrets. He pulled away and asked again

"So what was that last part?" he gave a smile after saying this

"Man I hate you right now, but if you must know at the end of the actual Cinderella story the evil stepmother **(*cough*Old Hag*cough*) **comes and takes me back to the mansion there they beat me and make me continue to do their chores then the stepmother makes her favorite daughter **(*cough*Anastasia*cough*)** flirt with you to marry her yadda….yadda…yadda the end!" I tried to escape the pin it didn't work.

"What about the yadda… yadda part?" his grip tightened on my arms and he moved closer

"Well the usual I almostgetkilled and wegetmarried." I talked fast the hole time, I cant tell him we get married in the end in the kids version they kiss then it ends nope not the real version no we get married!

"Okay Grimm spill it now" another kiss lovely all thought the same thing happened I told him the truth

"fine I almost get killed, the kingdom almost goes into war, you get put under a spell that makes you a jerk and fall in love with a _slut, _oh ya and we get married."

* * *

**HI sorry when I first made this chapter I loved it, then in the middle of saving it I lost POWER! imagine how happy I was **

**any way i hope you liked it i will make more chapters soon but maybe not every day competitive soccer season starts in a couple days wish me luck :-D**

**P.P.S. Reviews make the world go round so unless you want the world to stop spinning and half of us freeze and half of us on the other side to burn REVIEW! please.**

**:-p**


	7. Comeing Back

**Comeing back**

Puck's face was completely blank, as if stunned

"Puck are you ok?" I waved my hand in front of his face he snapped out of his trance,

"hm… okay well you need to go get a dress so…" Puck opened the door and I walked in he shut it behind me quickly then he probable ran off some where, I walked around the room looking for the seamstress

"I'm back here" came a small voice from the room behind me, I spun around on my heal and walked into the small room their stood a girl holding a sewing needle and measuring tape,

"step up here" the girl pointed to the elevated circle I hopped up and stood as the girl instructed,

30 minutes later

I walked out of the seamstresses room wearing a oddly comfortable blue dress with a little gold at the bottom, I roamed around the castle exploring/ lost I found the king and queen's bedroom, Puck's room, the maids quarters and the ballroom but not the kitchen or my own room,

"Hey Grimm" I turned around to see Puck facing me

"so what have you been up to for the past three hours?" wow really I had been exploring for three hours.

"nothing much mostly exploring the castle" I finished the sentence and Puck rolled his eyes at me the little jerk.

"Your highness and Miss, you have company" the butler walked away

"You know he didn't tell us where" I said a little mad he calls you miss, says there's company then leaves.

"that's the fun part they always meet in either the ball room, the dining room or if its important then in the congress room. I know where the congress and the dining room I have no idea where the ball room is" Puck finished expecting me to pick up

"well I didn't even know about the congress room until a second ago I have no idea where the dinning room is and I do know where the ball room is though. I finished feeling extremely stupid I didn't know there was this much to explore

"geze Grimm you are no help at all,…..I guess we can check the congress room first," Puck lead me down a long hallway then to the left where a huge statue was of the King and Queen we took a quick right followed by another left walk down the hall with green carpet, I was memorizing this for later use edge, no one was in the congress room so I followed Puck to the dining room it was only two rights a left and three doors down the hallway with orange carpet, Puck walked in and then walked right back out

"Nope not in there, okay Grimm lead the way" he put his hands up in a go ahead jester, I rolled my eyes and took the lead. Lets see, I walked out into the hallway with green carpet and went left then I took two rights ah purple carpet I walked down it until I saw the luxurious ivory (white) carpet I followed it down and there was the gigantic gold doors I pushed them open and saw the King and Queen talking to I stopped when I saw the Old Hag and her Brats sitting in golden chairs, Anastasia and the Old Hag where talking to the King and Queen while Elizabeth sat there hanging her head low in shame.

"Ah…here they are William this is Dusters Cornelia and her daughters Anastasia and Elizabeth." the king pointed to my-cinder-my-Cinderella's family.

I was still standing in the door frame a look of shock covered my face, as parts of the actual story flooded back to my memory 'as long as the prince loves you, then I will make sure you die' a shiver went down my spine, Puck looked at me and placed an arm around my waist,

"Hello, nice to meet you, so father what's so important?" puck did this on purpose it was written his tone but only since I have known him for years and I can barely tell,

"Well son remember why we planed that ball in the first place?" my mind flooded again 'the ball happened because the prince (a.k.a Puck) needed to get over Snow White then he meet Cinderella (a.k.a me).

"Yes and I have found her father," Puck looked at me and smiled I smiled back

"Yes well so have I" the king smiled at Anastasia who smiled a bit to much back.

"NO! I am sorry father but I do not want to be with her, and I won't." Puck sounded confident

"May I your majesty cut in and say that she is a maid" the Old Hag pointed a finger at me as if claiming that I was a Which in disguise.

"A MAID ABSOLUTELY NOT!" the king bellowed "YOU WILL MARRY ANASTASIA IN THREE DAYS GOOD BYE MISS" he looked at me in disgust. I walked out of the room with Puck at my side

"this is how it happens in the actual story, get pushed away, Puck its happening I don't want to die I know the story the only reason I survive is because of you and with what we've changed already there's no way that I'll survive" we where in the room I was staying in and I was crying my heart out Puck was trying to comfort me but its impossible,

"I'll be dead in three days time" I sobbed

* * *

**HELLO, I need help becaise what i have 'recentlly' found out is that every story that i have read is absolutely diffrent so you gals/guys are perfect,**

**WHAT is a good middle name for Sabrina? I've created a story and i need a middle name for Sabrina**

**i would prefer if it went with these other characters (BUT it can be what ever)**

**Ulura Olivia Hood**

**Bella Jane Amphibian the storys called "The Three" By the way and its for the never goona happen challenge**

**:-D**


	8. BOAT

**Puck's P.O.V.**

Three days time! Sabrina (I gave up on Grimm in my head) left two days ago which means that I had to find her today, I had ro find out how to save her, and whats even happening to her. I paced around my gigantic room and thought of where the old bag of wrinkles (**A.N. 'old hag'=S.G, 'Old bag of wrinkles'=Puck) **could have taken her the forest? No to cliché, and what would she do burn her, The mountains? Na she probably wouldn't want to get 'dirty'.

"Hmmm….." I said out loud even though no one could hear me. I walked to the kingdom map that was laid out on my bed.

"No….Nada….Hmm Nope…" I searched for the millionth time for another place where the Old bag of wrinkles could be hiding Sabrina.

"THE DOCKS!" I was actually exited it was the only place in the kingdom left where To Old Bag Of Wrinkles(**A.N. Lord I'm tired of writing this out!)** could have taken Sabrina. I ran out of my room and down the grand stair case three steps at a time, I grabbed my sword and climbed up on my **(A.N. believe it or not!) **White stallion, I had a ton of horses but this one was closest so after shaking my head in disbelief I **( A.N. Not to hard!) **kicked my horse and it took off. I sped off past the guards and into the village. I steered the horse towards the docks as I got closer I heard the noise that I was praying not to hear.

"AHHH!" The voice was Sabrina's and it was filled with pain

"AHH…YOU LITTLE!" another voice yelled as I got closer to the docks a smile spread a cross my face definitely Sabrina. The docks came into view and I saw the old hag walk off of a boat and the boat began to sail away Sabrina was tied to the wooden ships base of the mast, the ship's Capitan walked away from the wheel and lit a match THAT FREAKING IDIOT!

The Capitan threw the match right at Sabrina who couldn't d anything but watch I watched the Capitan jump off the boat and swim a shore where the Old Bag Of Wrinkles handed him a bag of cash, I pulled on the rains right at the foot of the docks I looked around a noticed a what could be ramp and launched myself and my horse towards it I and jumped off the stallion once it jumped off the ramp, soaring over to the now completely on fire boat I landed roughly on my back

"Dang that hurt!" I complained out loud I could barely see anything because of the smoke

"Puck is that *cough* you?" Sabrina called

"Ya, man Grimm the stuff I do to save your butt" I said trying to annoy her she can not find out how worried I was about her.

"Oh really, *cough* because I'm doing just fine by… OH never mind *cough* just come un tie me already *cough*!" she called her voice was dry and cracked because of the smoke.

"Fine where are you" I stood up and walked around carefully

"Just *cough* follow my *cough* voice *cough*" she called from behind me I spun around and walked towards her voice, thank god that it was a small boat I almost instantly found her in the middle of the boat the fire was spread around her she had several burses and burns all over her, I untied her and together we jumped off the boat and landed in the cold water of the ocean, once I floated up to the surface I saw Sabrina's face it had a dark purple/black burses on her lower cheek, I stared at it in horror then I noticed the burses went all the way down her neck it formed a large blotch of black, purple, blue and bits of red she noticed me staring she started swimming for the shore, every time her right arm raised I saw a burse another multi colored burse. I swam after her desperately trying to catch up. I reached her right before she hit the first sandbar I grabbed her right arm and she winched at the pain I quickly let go and grabbed her left arm she hid the pain and put on a what-do-you-want-face.

"Whats up with you" I asked

"Nothing…I just don't want you to see me like this." she stated

"Like what? You look fine to me." I stated as if nothing was wrong, the burses didn't make her look any less beautiful not that I would ever tell her that.

"Please… I know you noticed the burses." she stated clearly

"so what there burses what does it matter?" why would she care what I think?

"because you now think I cant defend myself" she said in a low voice

"I still think you can defend yourself fine a couple of burses don't make a difference" lord see was getting emotional over this!

"Oh, well I feel stupid now. Any way lets go" she looked down at the water to avoid eye contact I gave out a loud *sigh* a began the now _walk_ to the castle.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the ending I know that you've been waiting for a while now and this is a short chapter (comparied to my new chapters) **

**Thanks for all of your reviews and I cant believe I struck...30! KEEP REVIEWING!**

**Same Question as the last chapter: WHAT IS A GOOD MIDDLE NAME FOR SABRINA? it can be anything but **

_**Olivia And Jane**_

**I need the ideas soon for my _now_ published story "The Three" for the N.G.H.C**

**Oh Ya I dont realy do shout outs but to the anonymous review OpalDragon 2000**

**Thank you for reviewing to like every chapter in this story and No I'm not ending it for now ;-) **

**:-D**


	9. Propose

Once we reached the palace I was immediately yelled at for 'leaving castle grounds'. But I smoothed things out with Queen or my 'mom' as I've had to call her. Sabrina was still at the infirmary trying to get healed apparently The Old Bag of wrinkles hurt her pretty bad, which of course made me furious. But I had another more important thought on my mind I had to propose to Sabrina and then get married to her. I honestly didn't mind but the thought of getting down on one knee and asking her will you marry me then if she said yes well of course she would say yes I'm irresistible. But I would have to find a ring and then ask her and make it look real and do t in front of 'my parents'.

"This is going to be a long day" I mumbled to myself, then my door flew open.

"Sir I fond the ring that you requested" The butler handed me the small silk blue box then left. I hesitate at opening it, I hope it looks right. I opened the small box to find a perfect Diamond sitting on a gold ring inside of said diamond was a small streak of Sapphire and emerald that intertwined with each other. It looked perfect hopefully Sabrina would like it. I mean I would see her at dinner tonight but I was still nervous as (what ever gets really nervous) heck!

**(*Time passing*) **_**tick tick tick **_**tock **

***3 hours later at exactly 8 pm* **

"Hello Cindy" I said while climbing the stairs to meet Sabrina, she ave me a confused look but saw my 'mom and dad' staring

"Oh…Hello _Billy_" she said concealing a small laugh. Sure she got Cinderella but I got Billy.

"Well come on if we don't want to be late we might want to get going' The king/ fake dad said. We followed him to guess what the kitchen located in the castle. It was set up all fancy we sat down and ate spaghetti with breadsticks we mostly talked about the castle and what the kingdom needs. I mean we cant talk about the real world in front of the king and queen. At the end of dinner the king and queen/fake M&D stood up and gave me the do-it-now-or-never look they slowly walked to the door once they where out of ear shoot but still watching us I decided now or never.

"Sabrina.." I said slowly not like a creepy slow just not letting the nervousness show in my voice

"Ya Puck what's up?" shes not making this any easier for me. I slowly stood up and grabbed her hand, I lowered myself down onto one knee and with my other hand I pulled out the small silk box. Her dark blue eyes widened with shock from the small box. I lifted the lid to the small box revealing the sparkling diamond with sapphire and emerald highlights.

"Sabrina Grimm will you marry me" I said I let some of me nervousness out as Sabrina smiled she threw her arms around my neck and said yes by the time we pulled apart she had a tear running down her check. I slid the engagement ring on her ring finger on her left hand she looked down at it and the way it shined in the moon light streaming in from the open window. I walked her to her bedroom up stairs

"well the wedding should be fun" Sabrina said she was still smiling from the new engagement.

"Just one question was that whole thing down stairs fake or real?" I had been wondering that for about a good couple minutes but decided to ask any way

"that depends did you mean it, or was the whole nervous thing a play" she asked back

"I don't get nervous… but I guess it was real" I said while taking a step closer to Sabrina

"Well then I guess the whole thing with me being happy was real to then" she said while taking a step towards me.

"I guess it was" we where now an inch apart a closed the gap for about a couple seconds before pulling apart a smile spread across both of are faces

"Good night Puck" Sabrina said while walking into her room and slowly closing the door.

I walked back to my room and fell sound asleep in bed 5 minutes later.

* * *

**PLEASE FORGIVE ME I know its short but to be honest this chapter was hard to write I mean no matter what I did it didnt sound right so I appoligize fo the lack of fluff **

**But in good news the next chapter should be very long and if not then it will be over 1502 words okay I PROMISE**

**Thank you all for your reviews and such I apriceate all of them and...**

**NO I'm not ending it so dont freak **

**BUT ONE SIMPLE REQUEST PLEASE REVIEW IT WOULD BE AWSOME IF I WENT OVE 40 BETTER YET 45 NO 50 THERE IS NO LIMIT AND i'm not diung the whole Iwant this many review thing okay so dont freak!**

**~Saphire**

**(I know that its spelled SAPPHHIRE i dont care!)**


	10. Preperation

**Sabrina's P.O.V**

I woke up to a maid shaking me.  
"Okay, I'm up" I groaned, trying to stop the maid from dislocating my neck. **(A. N. Is that even possible?)**

"Sorry Miss, it's just that you need to get to your fittings" The maid apoligized sweetly.  
"Fitting for what?" I was confused. What is she talking about?  
"For your wedding dress, of course!" The maid said with a small laugh. I looked down at my ring finger, and the memories flowing back. Puck proposing, and this beautiful ring. I wonder who he stole this*italisize this* from.  
"Umm right, I'll be getting on my way." The maid walked out and I took off the precious diamond ring the light hit it perfectly, causing the sapphire and emerald highlights to shine brighter than ever before. I slipped the ring back on my finger and headed towards the door while I was still in the night gown. I mean it would be coming off in a couple of seconds, right? I took a right, walked up a staircase, took a sharp left followed by yet another left, and then finally I walked down the sapphire carpet hallway. When I stopped at the door and opened it, the seamstress was standing there with a friendly smile.  
"Hi Talia" I said while walking in and stepping behind a curtain where the measurements were taken.  
"Hey Cindy, are you ready?" Talia asked stepping behind the curtain,  
"As ready as I'll ever be" I said, depressed.  
"Well that's the spirit!" And that would be one of the reasons why I was myself around her. She was awesome! I stripped of my night gown and Talia took the measurements needed for a wedding dress. Boy, were those uncomfortable.  
*Time skips wait…wait… Right Now!*  
"Okay, time to design the dress!" Talia exclaimed excitedly.  
"Okay... So, what do I do?" I asked, just a little bit more than clueless  
"You help! Duh..." Talia said rolling her eyes. I stuck my tongue out at her, slipped into a gown, and pulled up a chair by Talia.  
"So..." I said. This was odd... I know next to nothing about designing.  
"Well, first what do you want the torso to be shaped like?" (A.N. Torso= upper stomach and Breast)  
"Well which is the most comfortable?" I do not want to get married in an un-comfy dress.  
"Well … Lets see for the torso probably a sweetheart neckline... I could add some lace to it to make it look more royal with a medium length train... And the bottom can have golden lace… So how does that sound?"  
'Come again?' I thought. I barely understood any of that.  
"Umm… Perfect!" I was lying though my teeth  
"Okay, I'll show you the sketch once I'm done with it!" Talia said, shooing me out.  
"Okay, dress done! Good, now let's get you to the bakery." Amelia said while leading me though the colorful castle. We reached the bakery in about 10 minutes. Even so, the baker along with a food designer were waiting impatiently.  
"It's about- Oh sorry your highness!" The designer said nervously through straight pointy teeth.  
"Let's go I need to make the cake already!" The baker walked through the doors while mumbling about being late.  
I let out a small sigh and followed him in.  
"So, are there any colors that you want on the cake?" The designer asked setting down her binder and sketch pad.  
"Well, actually, yes. I want sapphire, emerald, and ruby on the cake anywhere it looks good. And you could throw in aqua but only if it clashes right." Where did this come from? I had almost no idea what I had just said, but the designer obviously did.  
"Layers?" She said looking up

"Umm…"

"No wait what flavor?" the chief asked putting flavors on the table in front of me  
Angel food cake, devil's food cake, confetti cake, chocolate, vanilla, fudge, mint... The list goes on and on.  
"Okay wait a second, alright! I want 6 layers and the flavors are mint chocolate swirl, vanilla and angel food." The designer and cook looked startled but began working.  
"So what color frosting?" The designer asked. She had obviously regained her composure.  
"Well instead of doing plain white, add a hint of blue- not a lot! Just like a light sky baby-ish blue" The designer nodded  
"So what design?" the designer laid out several designs

1)Lace

2)Swirls  
3)Basket pattern  
4)Polka dots  
5)Swirly lace.  
"The fifth design!" I said pointing towards the swirly lace.  
"Okay, the cake is planned out and will now be made." the designer stated with finality. I walked out into the grand hall. I took a couple of turns and I was in the outdoors ballroom. It was only for the royal weddings.  
"Oh my gosh," I said to no one in particular "I'm getting married in 2 days!" I sat down on the bench closest to the altar.

**3rd person P.O.V.**

The freshly planted lilies covered the arch in front of the altar; their bright colored petals lit the mood of the workers but, not by very much. The bright white, pink, blue, red and orange covered the palace. Puck walked up and sat down by Sabrina they sat there in silence for a moment.  
"Do you think that we will ever make it home?" Sabrina whispered, making sure not to be over heard.  
"Yeah, it's just gonna take some time" He said this for her benefit. Puck honestly had no clue what would happen to the two.  
"Puck it's been almost three months" Sabrina said quietly.  
"Has it really been that long?" Puck whispered in disbelief.  
"Yeah, almost three whole months….. Do you think they know that we're gone?" Sabrina's voice was cracked slightly.  
"Probably, I mean how do you NOT miss this?" Puck gestured to himself.  
"Oh be quiet, Stinkpot" Sabrina playfully punched his arm.  
"Stinkpot? Haven't heard that in a while" Puck smirked, returning the punch.  
"Can you believe that we'll be getting married?" Sabrina asked.  
"Imagine your dad's face if he found out!" they were both laughing at the image.  
"You know something scary…. My dad doesn't like you and your ex-fiancé doesn't like me... That can't be good." Sabrina said, almost worriedly.  
"That's a scary thought," Puck said teasingly," I mean your dad and that homicidal lunatic?" He gave a fake shiver.  
"Wow, look who's using big words!" Sabrina said, teasing him.  
"Hey!" puck said pretending to be offended.  
They both laughed for a second before going to bed. Considering that it was midnight, it was a good idea.

* * *

**Okay I have a couple of things to say:**

**1)Okay so I would like to dedicate this chapter to Gifted Shadows who is my New Beta!**

**Ya I finally got one you guys should thatk her considering that I needed one badly!**

**2)WOW! I cant believe how many reviews I have 60! Which is way more then I expected!**

**3)And Review! Or else I cant continue! So yes this is not my last chapter there shall be more!**

** ~Saphire**


	11. Wedding Fails

**Sabrina's P.O.V**

I sat on my bed in a deep thought. I hadn't moved in hours. I just sat there thinking, I'm about to get married… I'm about to get married… I'm about to get married. My thoughts drifted to the wedding plans. The archway had gorgeous ivory lilies all over it. The cake was beautiful and chocolate. My mind continued to go through everything. It landed on the wedding dress.  
"Crap!" I jumped up and walked over my walk in closet. Nice, right? I searched for a dress that I could run in and not fall flat on my face.  
"You'll do." I found a silk dress that went to my knees. I changed out of my night gown and into the dress. I walked to the door and opened it. Several maids rushed past me in a hurry to finish all of the last minute preparations. I walked through the castle until I stumbled upon the seamstress's room. I opened the door and my ear drums were blasted from my head.  
"NOOOOO! DON'T YOU TOUCH THAT DRESS!" Talia yelled.  
I ran through the door and found Talia knocked out on the floor. The Old Hag was standing with my dress in her hands. Her eyes widened as I came through the newly polished door.  
"Why, my dear Cinderella, don't you look lovely on your big day!" She said with a sneer.  
"Thanks… what did you do to my dress?" I eyed her suspiciously and took a couple of slow steps towards her. I examined the dress. It was torn to pieces and had dye all over it.  
"Nothing dear, just fixing it." She took a few steps towards the window and before I could stop her, she threw the dress out the window. Talia's beautiful work fell, the loose pieces came apart and fluttered in the wind. The rest of the dress landed in a fresh mud pit. I stared in disbelief at the completely demolished dress.  
"Why… you…" I turned around to face the Hag. She held a wand to my throat. It wasn't just some fairy godmother wand, no it had to be the Schwarz Tod or Black Death. The wand was famous for bringing death to a King and Princess in Fae. It was black with blood red swirls all over it.  
'What else does that wand do? Yes the blood red swirls are actual blood of the wands victims. That's lovely'.  
"Any last words, dear Cinderella?" The Old Hag was pushing the wand more and more into my throat. 'Come on what's the side effect of the wand?' 'Got it if used wrong it will put the victim in a life or death situation! Here goes nothing'  
"Yes actually I just wanted to know what are you doing? I mean, the Prince wont marry one of your prick daughters!" I was kind of hoping someone would have come in by now, but I'll just buy sometime myself.  
"With this wand I can do anything, as long as it causes damage or something bad for someone else. And the Prince is still going to marry Cinderella, just not the same one." The Old Hag put on a devilish smile.  
"What do you mean?" She's officially lost it!  
"Anastasia, come here dear." Anastasia entered the room wearing a copy of my wedding dress. She had long golden hair and sparkling sapphire eyes.  
"Oh... Well, that sucks" I stared into the Hag's eyes hoping for a slip up.  
"Der Tod dieser Mädchen (A.N Death to this maid ).  
"With living results!" I shouted as loud as possible hoping that it would work. I would not die, not now or ever!  
I opened my eyes. I was inside a what looked like a pumpkin. I looked out a hole. I was by the cliff at the edge of the town. I was several miles from the palace. Vines grew over the hole making it impossible to see out of.  
"Okay Sabrina, we need to get out of a pumpkin that's heading towards a cliff that will cause death."  
"And now I'm talking to myself! Perfect!" I took a step back and banged my side against the pumpkin wall… I took another step back. I charged again, hitting the wall with my full force. I took a step back and tried again… I had managed to make a decent sized hole in it.  
"Come on!" I charged again and again using all of my force. I finally managed to break through when the pumpkin left the edge of the cliff. I jumped, managing to hit the solid ground. I rolled a bit from the sudden impact. I tried to sit up and fell right back down onto the cold hard ground.

_**CRACK**_

The ground was swept from underneath me as I fell to my death.

* * *

**Okay... Okay dont hate me or make voodo dolls of me and stab me!**

**There *Might* be a happy ending but just remember this is the Grimms we are talking about there is no 'normal' weddings or maybe happy endings.**

***Raven smirk***

_**~Saphre**_


	12. Almost a Fairytale Wedding

I felt the wind blow against my face. I could almost feel death knocking at my door. My life flashed before my eyes. (My actual life, not the fairytale that I was sucked into.) I saw Daphne and Red's face flash before my eyes, they were both my sisters or, at least close enough. I threw my hands up above my head hoping to catch a twig or branch. My back slammed into a small platform, I could feel myself slipping out of consciousness, and I tried to sit up with no success. I could feel a sharp pain in my leg. It was probably broken or badly bruised, probably the latter. I finally was able to stand up while holding onto the cliff wall for support.  
I peered down the edge. It was too far down to jump. I sized up the cliff, it was pretty big. But I could climb it. I placed my foot in a small crack and tested it to see if it would hold me up, yep it'll do. I grabbed a small edge of a rock that was built into the cliff. I slowly started to gain distance from the ledge, the only thing keeping me going was the thought of Daphne and her reaction to Puck and I missing. I imagined Granny's face and Red slowly losing her second family, the thought could drive her insane again. So I kept going, grabbing rocks or sticking my foot in cracks. I finally grabbed the edge of the cliff and pulled myself up. I crawled a safe distance away then stood up.  
I looked over the distance, I could see the castle. I knew that it was too far away to run or walk, I quickly sprinted towards the forest hoping for something. A small cottage with stable came into view. I ran into the stable and saddled a horse. I hopped on and took off at maximum speed. The horse galloped all the way into town where it began it tire out. I continued to the castle anyway. We managed to run past the guards, there I jumped off the horse and ran to the chapel. I barged though the doors and walked right up to Anastasia who looked like me.  
"Who-How did you-Imposter!" Anastasia began to panic; "Get her guards!" you could see the fear swimming in her eyes. Everyone stood still. One second the 'Bride' is walking down the aisle, then the next three is someone who looks exactly the same but dirty and not in a wedding dress standing next to her.  
"Please, like I'm the imposter." You could hear the venom dripping from all of my words. I'm tired, in pain, dirty and just plain out furious. I had to just ride to this chapel from other side of the kingdom.  
"Let the Prince decide" Anastasia turned towards Puck/Billy. Hands on her hips in a position that I would never do! I stood there rolling my eyes before taking a step forward to stand by Anastasia.  
"Well?" Anastasia said in her Spoiled-rich-I'm-better-than-everyone tone.  
"Tell me where you were born." Puck said standing by Anastasia so that she could whisper it in his ear. He walked over to me.  
"You tell me Puck. Or should I call you Billy?" I whispered in his ear. He had to know that it was me now.  
"Guards, get her." Puck pointed towards Anastasia.  
"What are you doing? Get her! Not me!" Anastasia screamed. I noticed the bush shaking as Anastasia was taken back inside towards the front gate. I walked over to the bush and walked behind it quietly. I waved Puck over making a 'be quiet' sign with my hands. Puck walked over and there stood the old Hag and her other witch of a daughter. I laughed at them they were arguing over what to do. I walked over and scared both of them causing both to shriek like 2 year olds.  
"Guards!" The guards quickly grab both intruders and walk away.  
"So we still have to be married, you know." Puck said it more as a statement then a question.  
"Yeah, I guess we do?" I said as if it happened on a daily bases.  
"Well, don't get so excited" Puck replied attempting to sound hurt, but failing badly.  
"Okay, I won't." I replied with a simple shrug. "Let me go find another dress. Be back in about twenty minutes!" I walk off knowing that Puck was smirking behind my back.

…..

I took a quick shower scrubbing off all of the dirt and shampooing my hair. I got out of the shower and wrapped myself in a robe. I picked out a white dress with lace all over it. Nothing compared to my actual dress but I didn't care right now as long as I looked decent. I brushed though my hair leaving it down. I looked at all of the makeup before me and looked back to the mirror.  
"I'll pass" I say to myself before walking out into the hallway. I stood inside looking at the aisle. It didn't have as many petals before. But I just didn't care anymore; I was still tired and sore. I was told that I looked beautiful. By everyone who passed me.  
The music began to play I looked down at my 5in high heels. 'Please don't let me fall…please don't let me fall… I took my first step, my dress flowing behind me scraping the ground as I went. I hadn't fallen yet, which was a good sign, I walked up to Puck and gave a smile. It held fake happiness, not that I wasn't happy I was just… Homesick at the worst, I looked at the pastor as, once again, my life flashed before my eyes. But this time, it was my life in Ferryport Landing.

_***Flashback 1***_

_Puck was trying to drown Daphne and I in a swimming pool. It was the first time we met, and it was also an instant hatred for each other that formed. I pushed Puck in instead and Daphne and I continued on our journey._

_***Flashback 2***_

_Puck and I were fighting over the water cannon, I ended up flying off of the edge of the water tower, my tail grabbed hold of something and I ended up hanging upside down.  
"I bet you think this is hilarious! I have a tail!" I said coldly to Puck as he flew down.  
"I-I'm sorry," I looked at him, confused, "I'm sorry Sabrina, I almost killed you" The look in his eyes were so sincere and guilty._

_***Flashback 3***_

_"What do you want?" Puck snapped when he saw me smirking at him.  
"Somebody's pouting," I taunted as I stepped over a few overstretched Slinkys.  
"I'm not pouting," Puck replied. "I'm just taking my anger out on a few helpless soldiers." As he said this, I saw that he was snapping green plastic soldiers in half.  
"Well, if you aren't, then you're sulking."  
"I'm not sulking!"  
"Yes you are."  
"No, I am not."  
"Uh-huh!"  
"Uh-huh!"  
"Yes you are stink-pot."  
"I am not, Captain Doodieface." I was getting annoyed,  
"Well, anyway, Granny is making you come with Daphne, Uncle Jake, and I on a trip around Ferryport Landing. And you have to go."  
Puck replied, "I don't want to."  
"Oh, puh-leeze! Stop acting like a baby and just go. And is there a reason why you don't want to go?"  
"For your information, I have been insulted!"  
"By who?"  
"By all of you!" Puck cried dramatically. "I have an impeccable reputation as a scoundrel. I have been banned by thousands of hamlets, hundreds of cities, dozens of countries, and three different dimensions. There are bounties on my head all over Earth and on a few you've never heard of. I'm Puck, the Trickster King. I'm the boy hero to nations of snickering scallions. My kingdom is the wrong side of the tracks!"_

"So?"

Puck snarled angrily, "So? SO? I threw it all away to protect the Grimms. And not one of you appreciates it. I'm completely ruined and you have all turned your back for Uncle Jake. He'll save everyone, blah blah blah!" Then he added quietly, "And now nobody cares about me."  
"Puck, of course we all care about you. And you're not getting replaced by Uncle Jake, So will you stop pouting so we can leave?" I replied back.  
"You all care about me?" Puck asked, almost uncertainly.  
"Yes, Puck we all care about you" Before I knew what was happening. I felt warmth on my lips; my eyes went wide as I realized what was happening…. Puck was kissing me! So many thoughts about Puck swam though my head. Puck was annoying, a jerk, dirty, disgusting… Puck pulled away  
"I believe the words you're looking for are thank you?" Puck said with his classic smirk. I punched him in the gut.  
"If you ever do that again I will kill you!" I stormed out of the room slamming

the _door. I went into the bathroom and scrubbed my tongue. But what was even worse is that I liked the kiss. It was nice….._

_***End Flashback***_

"William Charming, do you take Cinderella to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The priest asked Puck.  
"I do." Puck smiled at me, like it was real. What if it is? What if we never get back home? Is the future still going to be the same? How will this affect us back home? My head was swarming with questions.  
"And miss Cinderella," I don't know how Dr. Cindy did it I can't stand being called that. "Do you take Billy Charming to be your lawfully wedded husband?"  
"I do." I smiled at Puck who let out a small breath 'did he think I would say no?' The thought sent a burning feeling in my chest 'did he really think that?'  
"Then by the power invested in me, I pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Charming," The pastor looked at Puck "You may kiss the Bride"  
Both Puck and I froze as if unsure what to do. 'Here goes nothing'. Puck leaned in and I followed suit. Our lips met in the middle, causing imaginary fireworks and sparks to fly everywhere. Unlike our first kiss I kissed back. Melting into the kiss, no thoughts ran though my head at the time. My arms wrapped around his neck as his hands went to my lower back.  
I felt almost light headed, as if I was flying, I wasn't standing on anything either. But as Puck pulled me closer to him and my hands entangled with Puck's hair, I noticed his wings weren't out.

* * *

**Guess what I'm not dead!**

**Okay so I want to thank everyone who updated, SistersGrimmlover12 because well she reviews on every chapter and if not every then almost every!Coldnessoflove because shes just awsome, and my beta Gifted Shadows!**

**Ka so, **

**1) Thank you for reviewing and for the 6,962 reviews!**

**2) And I tried t make this a long chapter so I hope its not so long that your banging your head ****against ****your door!**

**3) For the spacifics: (dont judge me on my spelling!), Thank you this story would not be here without you guys/girls, rather it was Betaing,reviewing constintly, Or PMing me! So cyber cookes and milkshakes for all!(Sorry Coldnessoflove I know that is like your thing but... :D)**

**and 4) Please review this is the second to last chapter for thins story so one more because there not home yet.**

**P.S. Would it have been bad for me to make Sabrina die?**

**~SaphireDragon15 :D**


	13. Home again and Finally together!

I felt the sensation of magic, something was going on. As Puck and I broke apart from the sweet embrace. I felt my feet land on something hard, and cold. This wasn't the castle in Cinderella's story no it was the floor to the 'Original Princess stories.'

"Puck were back!" I looked around everything was exactly the same! I let out a small *sigh* of relief. It was over the whole thing was finally over. I looked back over my shoulder to see Puck just staring at me. "Umm… you know it's rude to stare." I said looking him straight in the eye.

This seemed to snap him back to the real world. "Says the master of rude!" He shot back at me. 'Wow that was pathetic'

"Looks like you're losing your touch fairy boy." I laughed knowing that I had won. 'Puck seems awfully distant'. "So what's wrong with you?" I walked closer to him waiting for a(n) answer. "Hello? Earth to Puck?" 'He's doing it on purpose!' I turned to slowly start walking away I had just spent months in a fairytale being abused and once we get home he can't even talk! What is wrong with him! As I walked down the hall I looked up at the ceiling. The once summer day was now a cold autumn night. (A/N: The Ceiling is like a gigantic sun watch but as a picture and it tells the season!) Obviously months had past. My hair was somehow longer and I felt taller. "Magic" I rolled my eyes at the word it was so confusing! I hardly noticed Puck come up behind me. That is until I was pushed from behind onto the wall and turned to face him.

"Puck what the heck!" I squirmed under his weight.

"Grimm, listen what happened in that room" I had stopped squirming by now and was looking at him he too had changed. His hair was less curly and he had definitely gotten taller. But what shocked me the most was how strong he was.

"Ya I know we never speak of it again." I held in a sigh but let a little bit slip under my breath. Forgetting how his hearing was better than most peoples.

"What?" He asked letting go of me now.

"That's so you. To worried about your stupid reputation to ever admit anything that has to do with me!" I turned and started to walk very quickly away towards the door. 'Why does the door have to be so far away!' I could hear Puck's footsteps coming up from behind me. 'I'm not in the mood!' I quickened my pace to the point that I was sprinting.

Puck's P.O.V

That's so you. To worried about your stupid reputation to ever admit anything that has to do with me!"

I stood there just starring at the spot were Sabrina had just been standing. Her hair was well past her mid back and she was now only a couple inches shorter than me. I did the first thing that came to mind. I stretched out my wings and flew after her. I had to get running start to fly because for how long it was since they were last used. I saw Sabrina quicken her pace so that she was sprinting for the door. 'Dang when did she get so fast?' I flew faster till I reached her and landed right in front of her.

"What do you want" You could barely hear her voice crack.

"You know it's rude to run off in the middle of a conversation?"

"Puck I'm not in the mood leave me the heck alone!" There was venom laced into her voice I needed to do something or else this was going to end badly.

I leaned forward and quickly kissed her silencing her. I pulled away much to my dismay and pushed her onto wall again.

"Listen Grim- Sabrina, you didn't let me finish!" Sabrina opened her mouth but after a second thought closed it.

"What happened in the story…" I couldn't bring myself to say it.

"What happened in the story… Was what had to happen to get out, right?" I finally got it out but judging by the look on Sabrina's face it was taken the other.

"Sure I just don't care Puck!" Sabrina's shouting shocked me especially since you could hear the sadness in her voice.

"I didn't mean for you to take it that w-" I started

"Well I took it that way!" I got a jab to the stomach and a kick to the shin. As Sabrina tried to take off again to the door, I grabbed her leg bringing her crashing down to the floor.

"Oww! Puck you little as-" I silenced her with my hand

"Shut-up Grimm" she sent me a death glare but silenced. Before she could do anything I brought my lips crashing down upon hers.

Someone's P.O.V

As the two embraced the kiss heated up Sabrina instantly melting into the kiss slid her arms around Puck's hair and tangled her fingers into his hair. Puck just glad that she felt the same slid his arms around her small waist.

Sabrina was the first to pull away.

"My dad is so gonna kill you."

"So what are we a couple or something?" Noticing the blush that crossed over her face.

"I don't know what are we?"

"What do you want to be?"

"I asked you first." Sabrina looked me dead in the eye looking serious

"Technically I asked you first, but I don't know. I mean why not right?" 'I'm so tempted to kiss her again' Puck thought

"Why not. Can you get off of me now?" Sabrina answered still trying to breath. As Puck pushed himself off of Sabrina.

"Now off to see the family" Sabrina said in a very sarcastic happiness. They intertwined fingers and went down the hall not realizing hat it had been a year since their last encounter with their family.

**THE END! **

**Okay so I wan't to thank everyone who has reviewed! I mean 90 reviews that's insane!**

**Now I also want to apologize to my Beta Gifted Shadows. I knw sorry I didn't show you this chapter but I wanted it to be a surprise!**

**So... SURPRISE!**

**P.S. It's My-B-Day! So I had to wait sorry! Yep 28th of September! Ya!**

**Thanks again**

**To evryone who said that it would be bad if Sabrina died...: 'I'm glad I didn't kill her! You guys/gals would turn into a(n) angry mob!**

**Love you guys! I might pick this up in another story but I don'y know I mean that would be sorta hard... Tell me what you think!**

**~SaphireDragon15**


	14. PLEASE READ!

Okay, hi. I'm not dead, just going to come out and say that first. SO, I'm not dead… And I'm sorry. I sort of abandoned the stories that I had posted, and I felt awful because I'd go and sit down to write and I just couldn't come up with anything.

Then school started getting serious and not fun things started happening. I understand if not a single person in the whole world reads this, I'm just happy I made it to 100 reviews (well 102) and all of the reviews told me to continue on...

I have been talking to my Beta (Gifted Shadows) and I was thinking of making a sequel/spinoff of this story. I just wanted to ask if anyone would still even bother to read it. I mean, I was going to posted it around November, but I updated one of my stories and no one reviewed or, if I remember correctly, even viewed it... So, yeah. Just wondering if it was still a good idea. Please review so I know and I'm not completely clueless.

And for the people who, like me, don't want to read this whole thing because it's not a story, this is my question for you: Should I do the spin off/sequel to Cinderella story?


End file.
